Foreseen and Forewarned
by fate-at-work
Summary: Mild Spoilers from chapters 58 to 107. Set during the yotsuba arc, during the long cuffs thing. So his death was just a dream, after all. But what happens after that? LxLight story better than summary. much edditing made. Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the death note character. Nor is death note itself. I do own the plot of this story, though. So please bear with it, and don't sue me.

**A/N: **I planned it to be oneshot, but the idea itself can't fit to one chapter. But I'm making it as short as possible. And I'm hurrying to type the next chapter, so please bear with it (again).

**Summary: **So his death turned out to be a dream, after all. But now that he had forseen his fate, will he continue? Or will he alter the present? LightxL; story better than summary. Please r&r...

**

* * *

**

Foreseen and Forwarned

**-romaceproject-**

* * *

"_Yagami Light… So I wasn't wrong, but I…"_

"_Light…I trust you."_

"_The second L is Kira."_

"_Light, you're not Kira… I don't want to think you are."_

"_I've already known about your plan. I'll win without fail."_

"_To be honest with you, I didn't want to do such a thing…"_

"_You're right…. I am Kira"_

"_I'll kill this bastard!"_

"_You're not God! You're trash!"_

"_He.. Help me, Ryuuku. Already, you're the only one I can rely on."_

"_The one who will die… is Light."_

"_No matter how I look at it, you're still the loser, Light."_

"_Well, enough for a long time. We did kill some boredom, didn't we? Various interesting things we did…"_

"_Stop it. You're gonna pity him this time?"_

"_I don't want to die! I don't want to pass away!"_

"_Shit!" _

And there was silence…

Light found himself somewhere that he doesn't recognize. He took a look at his hand, which is full of blood. _That bastard, Matsuda, he's a complete idiot. If he want to fire at someone, it should be Near, or any one other than me._ He wandered around, not so sure of where to go. But before he can get anywhere, he heard it. A chant, like an occult or something. He followed it, curiosity getting better of him. He's running, footsteps on puddles of water echoed throughout the place. He halted, to the place where the sound came from.

What he saw made him stop in his tracks.

He saw everyone he killed; the criminals who suffered from his justice, and the ones who dared to oppose his ideals; his rival, L; his father; all praising someone sitting in the throne hovering over them, like he was some sort of God. And sitting in that godly throne, was Kira, he himself.

Kira gestured to his followers to stop, and spoke aloud, enough for Light to hear, "Ah. You're here at last, Light."

Light didn't answer, not that Kira wanted to. He continued, "I acknowledge your efforts to get rid of evil in the world. I appreciate it, you've done great, actually. You've managed to decrease the crime rate by 70 in 6 years, and that happened because of your hard work to cleanse this rotten world…"

Light, at last, found his voice to speak to what he thinks is a despicable man who doesn't know what true justice is (doesn't he realize that he's saying that to himself?). "What's happening here?"

Kira, for once, looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"What's happening here?" Light repeated. "Why're they worshipping you?"

Kira laughed. "Of course, you would ask. They're the ones you've killed, anyway. It's just the fact that they have appreciated your efforts to make a better world, and they have accepted that it is their fate to die, for they have sinned greatly—"

"Sinned greatly? They don't deserve to die like this!"

Kira gazed intently at Light, "Why, Light? You're judgement faltered all of a sudden,"

"It's your judgement that's faltered!" He then looked for someone. Someone, he believed, who shouldn't be there in the first place.

"Ryuuzaki! You don't believe this crap, don't you?"

Ryuuzaki stood at the foot of Kira's throne. He, it seems, became Kira's right hand. "I didn't, at first. But when I pondered over it, while I was here, I thought that he is right in this whole thing in the first place. Aren't you happy by that? Together, we can rid the evil. We need you, Light. Kira needs you."

"No, I don't want to. This is enough. All of you. You may have sinned, but that doesn't mean you deserve this," he walked backwards, slowly, intending to run any second, "This is not right!" he ran. Ryuuzaki followed after him. But no sooner after that he tripped over, and saw a pair of feet not unlike Ryuuzaki's. He looked up, and saw the three best detectives, looking down at him.

_He's already here?_ He stood up. He heard footsteps coming near him. He turned his head a little, expecting to see himself about to sentence him or something, but saw Ryuuzaki instead.

_Wait a minute! There are two Ryuuzakis?_ He looked, left and right, confirming his theory. _Why are there two Ryuuzaki?_

The one he saw first after he tripped over spoke first, "Wake up, Yagami-kun. You're having a nightmare."

The other one spoke after, "Don't listen to him, he's not me."

The first L got pissed off, but not because of the other L, "Hey, are you listening to me? Wake up, or I'll kick you!"

Light's about to ask something, but was interrupted by the first L's kick in his stomach.

* * *

Light opened his eyes, and found himself lying on the floor. _So it's just a dream, huh?_ He tried to stand up, but immediately felt a stinging pain in his stomach, "Ittai…" He turned his head to the mattress, where he fell from. 

"So you're awake. I thought for a second you're dead. But my kick wasn't that hard, was it?" said L, who is sitting at the side of the bed, knees at chest level, back hunched, thumb nibbled, and eyes staring at his prime suspect.

"So you kicked me. I thought it was also part of the dream. But then again, you shouldn't have kicked me. It hurts, you know," Light replied.

"But you wouldn't wake up, Yagami-kun," he reasoned

"Well, you could have pour cold water on my face, or slap me."

"I did slap you, but it didn't take effect whatsoever. And pouring cold water on you would just ruin the mattress."

_You're just making excuses to kick me, bastard!_ Light thought angrily, but replied normally, "Point taken." He stood up, returning to the bed, but not intending on sleeping again. Who knows what might happen. L returned to the other side of the bed.

"What did you dream about, anyway? You looked kind of scared out there. And you're saying something like 'It's not right!' or anything like that," L had to ask.

"Really, did I say that?"

"Yeah, so what's that about?"

Light thought for a moment. He wasn't that sure if he's going to tell him or not. He wasn't even sure if he was Kira or not, so why spill it? But the whole thing is bothering him. What if that happens? What would he do? Would he let his friend, his only love, die? He doesn't know what to think.

**Wait! Rewind and Freeze!**

Did he say 'love'? Definitely, he doesn't think of Ryuuzaki like that. And anyway, he has many quirks that he doesn't like. But didn't he think of it as fascinating? The way that he sits; the way that he touch things like it's going to bite him; the way he eats sweets, like there's no tomorrow; the way he nibbled his thumb; the way his lips look like, so soft and smooth, wondering if the 25-year old detective would taste like his favourite strawberry shortcake? _Enough of that, I don't want to know where this train of thought will lead to._

"Light-kun, are you alright," _okay, snap back to reality, Yagami Light._

"Huh? Of course, I am. I'm just… thinking of something,"

"You're sure?" there was a tinge of concern in L's tone. Surely, he won't feel concerned about his prime suspect, or he wouldn't have put those long cuffs in the first place.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He rolled in the bed, sleep claiming him.

No, he would find the right time to tell him.

* * *

**A/N: **Under this is an icon written 'go'. It will be most happy when you click it with the words 'submit a review' beside it... ) 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Oh, crap. I forgot that I've SKIPPED the YOTSUBA arc in the manga and anime, and started reading and watching after L's death! It's because I've watched the movie first, that I didn't mind not watching the first part of the anime (the one with L on it). So I wasted so much time watching them. Sorry for the delay. As always, please bear with my mistakes. Enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer**: Like the hell I own this bunch (I wish I do), or L wouldn't have died in the first place (although the story may not progress much further if he didn't).

* * *

The next morning, Light woke up, only to find the detective sitting in the side of the bed and typing away in his apple mac laptop (a/n: don't have any idea about the model), perusing in Yotsuba Corp. employee data, looking for even the smallest clues that will lead to the current mass-murderer, Kira. Light was not even a bit surprised. He knows that L will stop at nothing to locate Kira, and destroy him. Well, fat chance that he will find him there, for Kira is lying in the other side of the bed, staring at him.

_Enough of that. I didn't even acknowledge that I'm Kira yet._ Wait, did he just say 'yet'? Was he really thinking that there's a chance that he's the homicidal genius? Well, it's possible, since he's feeling bits of memory holes lately, like he's missing something crucial (like the hell it's not). Dwelling – and battling – with his inner thoughts, he didn't notice that he's being watched by Ryuuzaki at the corner of his dark, unfathomable orbs. How ironic, since Light's been staring at the detective, picturing his odd, but entirely handsome features, especially those pale lips of his – oh, how much he LOVED to taste those lips, capturing it to his mouth.

Light had to stop himself. _I am so NOT wanting to do that. Especially not to him._

But his further argument with his slightly homo and perverted view on Ryuuzaki was abandoned all of a sudden when he was called off by the detective itself.

"Yagami-kun, your spacing out like that makes the probability of you being Kira increase by 7," Ryuuzaki paused at typing, looking at Light.

_Oh, how come I even thought of liking you?! Now I really, really love to strangle you!_ Light thought, listing 100 ways to kill Ryuuzaki.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or you're going to perform your beauty ritual?" Ryuuzaki asked.

Now Light is thinking of 135 ways to kill him. "It's not a beauty ritual; it's what you call 'daily hygiene'. And stop accusing me of being Kira already. And if you only take off these cuffs, you won't need to complain about my sanitary routine. I know it's not only me who's the least bit comfortable with this situation."

He didn't even mind to deny that he was staring at Ryuuzaki. And that didn't go unnoticed to the three best detectives.

Fortunately, Ryuuzaki didn't mention about it. Instead he just replied, "You may be right about that, but I can't release you. Not until your name is cleared. And that, I'm sure, can't happen, because I am 99.99 sure that you are Kira."

"What happened to the .01 then?"

"That's for the evidences that will confirm my claim, Yagami-kun. Now, if that's all," Ryuuzaki put aside his laptop and stood up, back hunched like usual, his shirt emphasizing his thin and slightly sexy body, and Light always wonder where those calories and fats from those 'not less than 30' sugary – but edible – foodstuffs go (a/n: you're not the only one wondering, Light-kun). That guy maybe haven't realized just yet that he's been digging his own grave all this time, and it's only a matter of time before he dies of diabetes. And Light doesn't want to be in that scene when that happens. Nevertheless, there's still every bit of sexiness stressed on his paper-light body.

Light stood up, and drag the unfortunate detective that is now the object of his affections. Or, more accurately, the target of his raging hormones (_damn hormones,_ Light thought).

His day really didn't start off that badly.

* * *

"So Higuchi is Kira."

Now everyone had gathered to the surveillance/investigation room to discuss how they should capture Kira, or Higuchi, since Misa had confirmed the fact by meeting with Higuchi herself. A reckless and dangerous act indeed, as Light said earlier. But it was worth it. They now knew the truth. The only thing left was Higuchi and his method of killing.

No one noticed that Light was mulling about it. He – no, the dream, actually – is right. He noticed it ever since he saw those new patterns of killing, that the current Kira is also eliminating Yotsuba's potential rivals in business. And his suspicions increased greatly when the likely suspects were reduced to the seven executives. But he didn't even dare to talk about it to the team. No, instead he silenced himself. A very Kira-like thing to do.

_Wait? Does that mean I am Kira? Or like, I was Kira – before my memories were erased, of course? Maybe there's some enchantment in that notebook that makes me forget about my memories with it, to prevent the existence of such thing from leaking out. But I'm not quite sure if I lost my memories by accident or I planned it myself before. Maybe I did, after all, since I'm acting as though I have anticipated what will happen all along in the dream. But how can I do something about it? Will I only let things happen the way it should?_

Ryuuzaki snapped him out of his misery, otherwise known as 'spacing out'. "Light, I'm sorry to get back to this, but… well, I'll get to the point."

Light already expected this; but he's not too sure what to do after he hears it. Will he go with the flow?

"What is it?"

"Do you remember how to kill?"

Light just decided to go along, for a while.

"You're still talking about that? I'm not Kira, how many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"Please answer my question. Do you remember?" he insisted.

"No I don't," he answered back.

"And how about you, Misa?" he questioned the petite model next.

"No, I don't. And I'm not Kira," she retorted.

Now to the main act, Light wonders how to deal with it. Certainly, this will be the biggest decision he will ever make. Any response will affect their lives, big time.

"Light, please analyze and think about what I'm going to say now," Ryuuzaki said.

_As if I didn't for the last few days,_ Light thought.

Ryuuzaki continued, "Depending on your answer, we can dare to capture Kira."

_Yeah, the future depends on what I'm going to say._

The young detective queried the even younger genius, "Light Yagami was Kira, and Kira's power was transferred to another person. Now Light Yagami doesn't remember being Kira."

_I don't remember, but I'm now well aware that I was Kira._

"…It's an analysis based on the premise. Can you think like that?"

_Okay, it is now or never, _Light decided.

He took a deep breath, then said, in the most normal tone he have, "There's no need for me to think like that, L."

* * *

**A/N: **I feel kinda bad about cutting it, but it was so long compared to the first chapter, and I think we need to add some suspense to my story. Don't worry, I'll make sure to finish the next chapter sooner. Oh, and please don't forget to leave a review! Ja-ne! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** For those who are submitting reviews until now, I really, really appreciated it. I apologize for the late update, as I am now currently working on a research study, because we are required to finish write-ups so that we can leave high school peacefully. And I'm so NOT wanting to leave high school yet! Oh, well… I'm trying hard to finish this fic, even with my poor, hectic schedule… T.T… so I'm very, very sorry!!

**Disclaimer: **As I always say, I do not own death note and its characters. (Because if I do, there will be LOTS of lemon!! .)

"_There's no need for me to think like that, L."_

Needless to say, everyone was silent. No one bothered to break the silence. No, because they know they don't need to. But that doesn't stop them form looking at Light, then at L, then back again, like they're watching a tennis rally.

Light's eyes were full of determination to tell the truth to everyone, even if it cost him his freedom, or, worse, his life. But he didn't care, not if L's life wasn't at stake here. L's, however, widened slightly, but apart from that he did not show any emotion. Both of them stare at each other, forgetting the existence of the others, engulfed in their universe of thoughts (a/n???).

Well, one of them can't stand the suffocating silence any longer. Breaking it, L spoke, "Is this some sort of confession, Yagami-kun?"

"Ah. I am Kira."

Somehow, saying it made it final, and irretrievable. Now, there's no turning back, not that he wanted to. There are, of course, shocked faces. Yagami Souchiro might have collapsed on the floor, if not for Mogi-san's support. Matsuda's jaw dropped, unable to articulate his disbelief. Misa-chan just stared incredulously at Light, expecting to hear an explanation of what he has done just now. Light ignored her. Instead, he just focused on his long confession.

"Kira obviously planned to lose his memories of the killings, by forfeiting ownership of the thing that made it possible for him to kill hundreds of criminals w/o laying hands off them. He did it on the 7th day of his voluntary confinement. The second kira has also lost recollections of what happened to her as a mass-murderer, long before the real Kira lost his. The true Kira's powers, at that time, were transferred to Kyousuke Higuchi, a self-centred and ambitious person; qualities that are extremely vital for his plan to succeed. Thus, the second Kira's source of power were hidden somewhere only the real Kira and the reapers know. Kira expected me, Yagami Light, to hunt down Higuchi, therefore managing to retrieve my memories, along with my power, from him. Also, after I and the second kira have been declared innocent, I'll be able to return to her the second kira's lost powers. He knows I'll be able to do it, for, even though we both share the same ideals, deep in his heart he knows that I know his acts were unacceptable. Of course, that's just my theory."

His father, who was finally able to talk after the shock that his only son gave to him, said, "Then why bother to tell us in the first place, if you're not really sure that you are Kira yet, Light?"

Yagami Light turned to his father, "I'm not saying that I'm not sure that I am Kira, father. I just said that I'm not sure about what happened when I was Kira. But I know that my theory was accurate, of all counts. Right, L?"

"Ah. Your explanation makes sense. I have figured it out in my brain, only that my thoughts were rather rowdy and not as precise as yours. But if you have not talked, and we caught Higuchi and discovered his way of killing, I think I might still come to the same conclusions as yours."

"No," countered Light, "you might have come to that conclusion, but there will be factors that will collide with your analysis, such as the fake rules on how to use the death note."

"Death Note?" asked L.

"It is a shinigami's notebook, where the person whose name is written in there will die within forty seconds after the name is written. If you do not specify the cause, nature, and time of death, the person will simply die of heart attack. Those were the basic rules of using the death note."

"Oh. So that's how it happens. Wait, I remember you mentioned shinigami earlier." Matsuda said, a bit enthusiastic on hearing this piece of information.

"I know I did, Matsuda-san. Anyway, Kira had asked his shinigami to write fake rules in the note, one that will make them innocent, and the other to prevent the loss of his memories as Kira."

And so, he continued confessing his sins to the team, and also his dream, except the part after he died (1). L just listened, but his face show, bit by bit, his reaction on what was unravelling in front of him. Even the three greatest detective can be surprised.

When Raito was finished, L was silent. But he was able to recover, saying one thing, "And your reason to tell us all of this is…"

_Because I love you, dammit!_ His mind screamed, but he refrain himself from saying it out loud. Instead he said, "I don't know if I can take it, seeing everyone die for the greater good (2)… for the benefit of my own euphoria… to establish a real utopia suited for the best of humans I acknowledge. Because, as I see it, it is not where we are going if I continue like this, that I am telling you the possibility – the truth, actually – and I'll never allow such things to happen."

L, however convincing Light's explanation is, was not altogether assured with what the younger man said. He feels there's something Light was not saying at the moment, because there's something – the thought that the team might not be pleased with it, maybe– that restricts him from saying it. So he said, "Watari, was the conversation taped?"

"Yes, Ryouzaki," came the voice from the speakers around the room, no doubt that Watari is still alive in the control room.

"Very well, then. Yagami-kun, if you would please come with me to the other room? Watari, turn off the surveillance cameras and microphones in that room."

"As you wish, Ryuuzaki," came the reply.

"Matte – what are you going to do with my Light?" asked Misa.

"I'll subject him to further _interrogation_," there's an emphasis in the last word.

"It's still all theory, isn't it? There are not even substantial evidences that he's kira!"

"Point taken, Misa-san, but I think we heard from Light-kun his word that he is sure about it. And in terms of substantial evidences, we can do something about it. Mogi-san, if you could go to the forest Light-kun mentioned, confirm the existence of the note, and retrieve it? Be sure not to touch it with your bare hands. Matsuda-san, accompany Misa-san to her room. Take charge of surveillance of Higuchi-san, Yagami-san."

L and Light left the team in stunned silence.

-.-

L carefully locked the door before removing the cuffs that chained Light and L for a long period of time. Light rubbed his wrist, then asked, "You didn't have to release me. I'm still a suspect – a genocide killer – and it's not really safe to release me. What's your purpose?"

"I don't think you can do it in here, Light-kun. Besides, you have remorse in killing so many people before. Surely you won't try to do it again, won't you? And about my purpose, I just want you to feel more comfortable.

"To precede then, Light-kun, why did you confess?"

Light expected L to disbelieve his words earlier, but said anyway, "I told you, didn't I?"

"I mean, the real reason, Light."

Even if he had known this, Light still doesn't know how to tell it to L without embarrassing himself.

"I…" the young teen had to swallow hard, for the older man leaned in to gaze at him, his usual posture abandoned, their faces inches away from each other. "I…" he averted his eyes from L, but felt that the other's is still staring at him.

"I… love you, L."

-.-

Kyah! So how was it? Please review!

Oh, before I forgot:

(1) It would be really boring to write it all, ne?

(2) _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_; Grindelwald's aim. Read HP and the Deathly Hollows.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Uhn… Ano… eh… What am I going to say? Uhm… Oh, yeah. Sorry for the much delayed post. And this might be the last chapter. Don't worry, you might see my pseudonym a lot (I'm starting to work on with a bleach x death note fandom, so with FMA-TSR, KKM, and prince of tennis).

**Disclaimer:** As always, I do not own death note. If I do, I could have just revised the anime and release a version.

-.-

"_I love you, L."_

Wow, he said it at last. He had gathered his courage to tell him at last. And whatever happens afterwards, he will still love him no matter what. But he's still shocked at what the other did.

L was shaken with Light's revelations; well, who wouldn't be? A topnotch, handsome, and thought-to-be-straight guy confessing to him like that is really surprising… pleasantly surprising. So to return the favor, he surprised Light, pleasantly.

Cold, saccharine lips met with warm ones, like they fit together. Long, pale hands made its way around Light's waist, hugging the boy closer; the latter's placing themselves in L's raven and astonishingly soft locks, deepening the kiss. When both pull out, gasping for air, L buried his head on Light's auburn locks. "I love you too, Light. No one could ever stop me so. And I love you so much it hurts when I see you hurt. I will never ever do something that will make both of us suffer in the end. That is to say that I won't allow the ICPO get hold of you, and even Amane Misa."

Light had to cling tighter to L, "but…"

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm sure you're going to get what I mean," assured L. "Well, what is not you is Kira, and what is not Kira is you, anyway (1)."

"I understand." He leaned closer, letting the older man claim his lips once more in a passionate kiss.

"_I only trust you, L."_

Hovering over them and watching, was a reaper, Rem. She smiled at the scene below her. **Yagami Light, I didn't thought it will result to this. You wouldn't need to worry about anyone's life. It's over once you are permanently relieved of your memories as Kira. That's a promise I will keep for saving Amane Misa.**

She made to leave them, but before that, she spoke.

**But I'll still be watching.**

-.-

The Red Porsche was cornered in the side of the motorway by police mobiles with frosted window glasses. Higuchi was forced to go out of his car and pinned down by Yagami Souichiro, Mogi Kanzo, Aizawa Shuuichi, and Ide Hideki (who are all wearing helmets for safety precautions, as Higuchi did the eye deal and acquire the eyes of the reaper). Higuchi didn't have a choice but to submit.

The notebook was brought in the helicopter, where Ryuzaki was, and was able to see the shinigami Rem like the others. Ryuzaki handed it to Light, who, obviously, had retrieved his memories the moment he touched the note.

Flashes of images came into his mind; memories keep rushing through. Light was horrified – not because of the confirmation that all that he dreamed was true, but because he had let his self talk about it.

_Shit, why did I let myself fall in this mess? It will be hard to retain my memories in this situation. If only I have known… if only I have known I would have fallen for that bastard, I shouldn't have forfeited the note in the first place! Now he knows… there's no choice but to proceed as planned._

So while he pretended to check the names in the notebook with the victims, he wrote down Higuchi's name in his spare piece of note hidden in his watch. Of course, that course of action, Light knew, was not classified to Ryuzaki. Forty seconds later, Higuchi collapsed on the floor.

_All is going as planned, _muses L. Now all was left is the finishing touches to the plot.

-.-

Long after the meeting with some delegates from Interpol regarding Higuchi's responsibility over the Kira case was over, and no one other than the involved people were left, L gathered them all to finish the matter completely.

"Now that we have cleared Amane Misa and Yagami Light of suspicion from the ICPO, we will now clear their minds of any memories as Kiras. But before that, we need to confirm it first with the real Kira. If you would cuff Yagami-kun's hands at the back, Matsuda-san?"

Matsuda Touta complied, and, without dallying, cuffed Light's hands as instructed. Light smirked in spite of himself.

"I'm not quite sure this will work out smoothly, L."

L raised his eyebrow in light in slight skeptic and curiosity, "And why is that so, Yagami-kun?"

"Nothing,"

Noticing Light slightly shifting further away from L, and about to do something with his watch, L already snatched Light's wrists towards him.

"Wait, Ryuzaki-"

But L had already pulled it four times with an interval of less than a second, and a compartment where a piece of paper was kept was opened. He read Higuchi's name in the piece of paper, which is written with something like blood, and spotted a piece of needle, which, he was sure, was the one Light used to write Higuchi's name.

L removed the note, holding the edge between his thumb and index finger, as if he will be contaminated by foreign objects from it.

Nothing happened. He didn't see a shinigami other than Rem, who appeared immediately after he touched the death note Higuchi used. So where is the other shinigami gone?

As it happened, said shinigami just arrived, definitely just in time. Ryuk descended, eating a light-colored Fuji apple (unlike those Washington Apples he used to eat – is living without Light affected his eating as well?).

"Hello, Reaper-san. I thought I might not see you," greeted L.

**Thought the same, too, you know. I was busy eating apple, you see. It's quite disappointing for me to eat Fuji apples rather than those pure red ones,** replied Ryuk.

"Ah. So you gods of death only eat apples, after all. But I haven't seen Rem eat even once."

Rem intervened, saying, **technically, we don't eat. But we can be addicted over something. Maybe Ryuk is being an apple fanatic.**

"Is that so? Well, Reaper-san, it's nice to meet you. I'm L."

**Hehe, nice to meet you, I'm Ryuk** (2).

"Uhm, Ryuzaki," said Souichiro at last. "It's kind of unfair to us, you know, that you're the only one who can talk to that reaper."

"Oh, yeah, you're right, of course, Yagami-san. You may take the other notebook from the case now, and pass it to the others."

Souichiro did as he was told, puling out the notebook from the suitcase, preparing his self to see a grotesque figure loom in front of him. But that didn't stop him from almost toppling over when he saw Ryuk. The others, as well, after they helped the reinstated Chief Investigator of Vicious Criminal Serial Killers Special Investigative Force and Vice-Captain of Japanese Police to stand up, took turns in touching the notebook, and was shocked to see the reaper.

**Hey, what's with you humans? I'm not that scary, you know…** said Ryuk.

"No, you're not. You just looked like a monster," answered an irate Light (well, who would not be incensed when you're handcuffed and can't think of sensible way to escape?).

**Eh? Light, you're the one who screw things up in the first place. **Ryuk said.

_Bastard, stupid shinigami, _Light thought. He only gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Well, Kira-kun, are you ready for your confession?" asked L.

Light's mind is a whirlwind of chaos at the moment. There is a battle occurring in his brain – the battle between Light Yagami and Kira. And, as of now, the status is 15-0, and in favor of Kira (is this tennis?).

"Is there really any need for confession? You have determined it. You won. So why won't you just kill us? Kill me and Amane Misa? Or if that doesn't suit your appetite, sentence us."

L mock-thought Light's suggestion for a moment, a feat that thoroughly pissed Kira. Finally, he said in a pseudo-pensive tone, "I thought I already discussed that matter with Light-kun, Kira-kun? Or, are you making me agree to you so that you can make Rem-san kill us all here? Really, Kira-kun, can't you think of anything fool-proof just because I have the upper hand?"

"You're the one to talk, Ryuuzaki! You made me fall for you, goddamn it!"

"You're sinking low, kira-kun. I didn't do anything to make Light-kun fall for me. It was sort of happened while he was oblivious of being kira. Obviously, you didn't foresee this situation. Clearly, you don't think you would fall for your adversary."

Blood was surging in Light's brain. He can't stand to look at Ryuzaki in the eye. He's cursing him in his head

_Damn, Ryuzaki. Fuck you and that ego of yours! How dare you deny Kira, me, the God of the new world?!_

"Are there nothing else, then? Let us proceed to what we gathered for in the first place."

Aizawa took out the notes from the safe box, and put it in a drum can in the middle of the room.

"Watch closely, Kira-kun. This will be the end of your reign."

L poured a bottle of kerosene in the drum, and then lighted it with a matchstick. The fire grew instantly, consuming the death notes and turning it into ash.

Light watched as the death note vanish – his dreams, his ideals, his plans – and turn into ashes, along with his memories. His brain unable to take so much stress and work with all the recovering and erasing memories, he lost consciousness and collapsed on the couch behind him.

L walked over to Light, saying as he bent over to Light, "And, also, as a restitution to Ryuk…"

He pull out the piece of the note taken from Light's watch and another piece of note taken from the notebook owned by Rem, and lightly brushed them to Light's hand.

"… Light will be able to communicate with him, and he will have a lifetime supply of Washington apples, provided by myself, of course."

**Well, you really don't need to do that. But, if you insist, then who am I to refuse?** Said Ryuk.

Light was still dozing on the couch, content showing on his face.

**(owari)**

Phew! Say, how was it? Eh?

Well…

_What is not me is Hikaru, and what is not Hikaru is me _(kaoru hitachiiin; Ouran High School Host Club, episode 20).

_Reaper-san, it's nice to meet you, I'm Near. Hehe, nice to meet you, I'm Ryuk _(conversation between Nate River, a.k.a. Near, and Ryuk; Death Note, chapter 103)

Just that, and before this ends, I want to say thank you, to those who read my work.

(Also, I'm not writing an epilogue, unless if many would convince me of doing so. . )


End file.
